


Between These 4 Walls

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Taking a good look at himself, Jason saw all the bandages crisscrossing his chest and stomach. Whatever war he had fought, he fought it good, even if he couldn’t remember what went down. Jason ransacked his mind for answers but only got blurs of enemies, blood and a flash of bright blue before his head gave up on him.





	Between These 4 Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuthienLuinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/gifts).



> I'm really no good at summary. Lol. I didn't know what to write at first but here it is! I hope you like your gift :) By the way, big special thanks to my beta abbyromana for being a great help.

Flashes of memories came back as consciousness returned to the vigilante. His head was pounding, and his entire body ached like a ton of weight lay upon it. But he was, at this point, still alive. Jason blinked his faded vision away and found himself in a familiar room. Upon realizing that he was back in his old room at the Manor, the young man scowled.

Why was he here?

In an attempt to recall his blur of memories, Jason looked around the room. For now, he was alone, and apparently, bedridden. He looked up at the heart monitor and an IV drip beside him. Still, he couldn’t quite piece the puzzle together. 

‘How long was I out for?’ Jason wondered to himself as he slowly moved his fingers and his toes to check if his limbs were still intact, and surprisingly, they still were.

‘So, not dead. No lost limbs. Then, why the fuck am I here?’

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and Alfred stepped through it with a tray. Alfred always did have a very good intuition when it came to the members of the household, so it didn’t surprise Jason when the elder man walked in upon him waking up.

“I see you are awake, Master Jason,” said Alfred as he set the tray down on the bedside table. 

Jason glanced over to see some pills and a glass of water on the tray. Mentally, he scowled again. He knew better than show it to in front of Alfred. “What happened?” Jason demanded answers. He was not here for the light chit-chat. If he could move his limbs, he’d be leaving before Bruce could lecture him.

“It appears you seemed to have overlooked your health conditions again and overestimating the human body, like it’s armour.” Alfred sighed with a stern look on his face; obviously, the elder man was not at all pleased with Jason’s condition.

Jason dived right into a fight again. What else was new? Ever since coming back from the dead, he had been a little bit more reckless, after finding out that falling into the pit had its advantages, like healing faster. So, yes, he does sometimes end up a little reckless, but hey, you only live once, right? Or in this case… twice.

“Doesn’t explain why I’m here, Alfred.”

“You’ll have Master Richard to thank for that.”

Alfred turns a little to check the medical equipment, pressing several buttons here and there, but Jason’s mind blocked the specifics out. His head was still trying to fit the puzzle pieces together again, since his memories were still upside down and who knows where.

“Still being as vague as possible?” Jason huffed as the butler helped him to sit up and against the pillow on the headboard.

“It seems neither of us have really changed that much.” Alfred glanced at the medication pills, giving another stern look at Jason, before leaving the room. Jason got the mental message and swallowed the pill dry after a few moments. He didn’t know what the pills were for but knowing Alfred, it would probably help numb his body and brain.

Taking a good look at himself, Jason saw all the bandages crisscrossing his chest and stomach. Whatever war he had fought, he fought it good, even if he couldn’t remember what went down. Jason ransacked his mind for answers but only got blurs of enemies, blood and a flash of bright blue before his head gave up on him. None of it made a lot of sense to him. In the end, he fell into a restless sleep only due to the medication.

*****

It took the light creak of the window latch closing to wake Jason from his slumber. He’s well aware someone just came into his room from the window, and said person or thing must be very skilful to get past the Manor’s security. There’s only a few people in the world that could pull off such a feat. It had to be one of the family, since only they knew how Bruce wired the Manor and only they knew Jason was here in the first place.

There was no long waiting list to see him, so Jason could guess exactly who’s here to see him, and honestly, he’s not exactly disappointed. 

“Took you long enough,” said Jason to the dark room. His eyes adjusted well to the night. He must’ve slept through the day.

“I didn’t think you’d be awake so soon.” Nightwing stepped out of his hiding place, moving slowly towards Jason’s bed. As the moonlight poured from the window, Jason got a good look at how torn Dick’s suit looked and how many bruises and cuts marked the other’s skin.

“You know me. Always disappointing people’s expectations.” The attempt to lighten the mood succeeded as Dick flashed the younger man a bright grin and kind eyes. “I’m glad you’re awake though… I really thought you weren’t going to make it out of that one. But your lucky ass cheats death yet again.” Dick walked closer and took a seat at the side of the bed, holding his hand up against Jason’s cheek, like he really couldn’t believe Jason was alive right now.

“What happened?” Jason questioned yet again, though he was mildly distracted by the way Dick moved his thumb across his cheek.

“You flew in, deposited yourself in the middle of the army, and set things ablaze. Don’t you remember?” Dick said with a sigh, and Jason read the expression of displeasure on Nightwing easily. 

“How did you find me?”

“Right place, right time. I don’t want to talk about the details. More importantly, why did you do that? Why did you just- you could have called me! Requested backup or something. Why did you rush in like that?!” With Dick raising his voice, Jason glanced away from the other’s accusing stare, blue eyes capable of boring into his soul. 

It was unlike Dick to be flustered with his feelings. Jason guessed Dick was feeling both angry and relieved at him, but Jason isn’t complaining if he’s the one being taken care of this time. Jason is mostly amused by it; his cold, dead heart almost feels warmed from the other’s care.

“I’ll tell you when I fucking remember. My head is a pile of jelly after waking up.“

“Of course, it is! A whole building basically collapsed onto you!” Dick huffed out in pure frustration, and the sight only made Jason smugly smile. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Jason almost- almost feels bad for causing Dick to worry about his life. Jason knew nothing would be accomplished, if he always stayed safe. Sacrifices have to be made, and besides, Dick is rather adorable when he’s angry and worried.

“I’m here, aren’t I? And can you quit shouting? My head wants to sock your pretty face every time you raise your voice.”

“That’s not good enough! You can’t keep-“ A kiss silenced Dick once and for all. 

Jason knew he wasn’t playing fair. He knew he shouldn’t manipulate the other’s feelings this way, but he needed the kiss, too. He knew how much a simple kiss could reassure his lover, and for now, that would be enough. 

“You’re not going to kiss your way out of this one.” Dick almost pouted as Jason’s laughter rang clear in the room.

“I could do something more, if that’s what you’re asking…” Jason gave Dick a seductive smirk. 

Before he could inched closer to the older man, Jason was pushed away. One of Dick’s hand was on his bandaged chest. “You’re injured!” Dick was trying to be the adult, but Jason leaned forward to steal another kiss from him. 

“You forget! I heal faster than normal. Judging by the monitor, I’ve been out for several days, and my joints seem to be functional, so technically, I am pretty healed. It just looks bad because of the bandages.” Jason tried to coax Dick to lay with him, but the older man was not buying it.

In hindsight, neither of them should have been doing anything too strenuous, since they both had wounds to recover from, but it had been awhile since they got to be alone like this. If sex could keep Dick’s mind off Jason’s reckless behaviour and his own mind of its headache, then why not?

“You’re crazy- Bruce, Alfred and Damian are all in the Manor, Jason.”

“Bats and the brat are out on patrol,” corrected Jason. “And Alfred won’t hear a thing, if you’re quiet. But if we do get caught, it’s on your loud mouth, Dick. You just get too happy when I’m inside you.“

“Shut up!” Dick’s serious expression broke to give way to a shy laugh as he pushed Jason back a little harder. His eyes couldn’t lie though. Dick was very much into the idea of the two of them together again. It was their little secret, and no one would have guessed that Red Hood and Nightwing were more than just partners in crime on occasion.

“It’s the truth.” The younger man teased back, putting his hand on top of Dick’s in a romantic gesture. It grew quiet between them. For a long moment, they just stared intently at one another.

Dick broke the silence first. “I have missed you.” He was also the first to show affection, like always, but Jason was quick to reciprocate in kind as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of Dick’s hand.

“I missed you too,” said Jason in a soft whisper. His voice was barely audible, but it reached Dick’s ears due to their close proximity.

“Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again.” There was a mild shake to Dick’s voice, trembling and broken, but only for mere seconds. 

Jason could see how Dick was trying to keep it all together, trying to piece himself back together again. He knew Dick would never admit to being the one who felt the most. Dick was the one who cared whenever any of them lay lifeless on the battlefield, but every one of them knew. Deep inside, Jason knew that Dick is more affected by this mission because it’s him who was on the ground- not some other Robin, not some comrade in battle. Jason was more, and he bet that it killed Dick inside. 

Jason wished he could say he’s sorry but in reality, he was not. 

“No promises,” honestly answered Jason, placing a light peck on the top of the other’s forehead. His right hand smoothly cradled Dick closer to his chest, while the other reached for the back of Dick’s suit to slide over a pattern, which would unlock the suit. 

Dick looked up as the suit opened up slightly from the back “I knew I shouldn’t have given you the code.” Bright blues stared up at Jason accusingly, but there was no real venom in his words.

“Pass me the first-aid kit. I’ll bandage you up, so we look alike, Goldie.”

*****

It didn’t take long for Jason to take care of Dick’s wounds. Luckily, the cuts weren’t deep. Dick suffered more from dark bruises than bleeding injuries, so no big deal. Yet, Jason’s anger rose at the sight of the bruises on Dick’s skin. He did ask Dick who hurt him but the older man didn’t give him a response. Rather, he merely shrugged and blamed some random thug.

“What do you think you’re doing?” There was a slight lightness to Dick’s voice as he spoke. It made Jason smile to himself, Feeling playful, he gave Dick an innocent look like he didn’t have his hands on Dick’s chest, rubbing and massaging the warm flesh under his fingertips.

“Trying to relieve your stress after a hard day of work.” Jason fires back quickly. 

Dick opened his mouth to retort but only a soft moan escaped his lips.

That’s all Jason needed as he worked on Dick’s erect nipples – lightly tugging and rolling the nubs, until they harden under his touch. He knew all of Dick’s weak spots and never played fair when it came to his secret lover.

“Bruce and Damian will be back any moment…” Dick continued his protest, but Jason could feel him leaning closer each time, yearning to be touched.

“And the first thing they’re going to do is barge in here because…?” reassured Jason. Placing warm kisses along Dick’s neck and shoulder, he tried to coax the older man out of thinking about anything else. He left a trail of bite marks in his wake. If they had the time, Jason would kiss every cut and bruise; he would slowly take Dick apart, before putting him back together. Jason could think of countless things he could do to the older man, but time was an issue, and this wasn’t exactly the perfect place either.

“Alfred might walk in…” commented Dick. Of course,this time it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Jason.

“Wouldn’t you get a thrill out of that?” Jason pulled a loud yelp out of Dick with a tug of his nipples. “Shh… I know you want to get caught, but at least wait till we’re at the fun part,” Jason whispered into Dick’s ear. Lightly, nibbling on the other’s earlobe, he used his body strength to push Dick down and forward.

“Jay… we can’t!” Dick turned from underneath Jason, so he laid on his back, breathless and flushed with need.

“We can!” Jason leaned down to kiss Dick’s lips, letting his hands remove the rest of Dick’s clothing.

“We shouldn’t,” muttered Dick between their lip-locks. Each kiss was returned with as much passion. The older man almost groaned in displeasure when Jason pulled back.

“Do you not want to?” Jason was well aware of his situation with Dick, and if the older man really didn’t want to do this, then he wasn’t about to force him. Dick laid under him, panting and naked. His blue eyes stared back up at Jason’s eyes as he showed an unreadable expression; like he was debating internally.

“I don’t trust myself to be quiet,” Dick finally opened up and Jason could only smile at the response.

‘Ah… is that what he’s worry about?’ thought Jason as his mind formulated a plan to counter Dick’s worries.

“Do you want me to gag you?”

Dick nodded his head silently. 

Jason reached into his side table drawers, rummaging through its old contents. Soon, he found something suitable. If they were at Dick’s place or Jason’s safehouse, they could easily use one of their many toys. Since they were at the Manor, they’ll have to be a little more creative.

“This will do.” Jason scrunched up the cloth in his hand and looked over to Dick. He obediently opened his mouth wide. The eagerness almost surprised Jason, but then he remembered all the other fun things he’s done with Dick. This really shouldn’t have been a surprise.

‘He likes it.’ Jason muses internally as he gently stuffed the cloth inside Dick’s mouth, and it was a good fit: not too loose and not too big either.

“You know your safe action,” checked Jason. 

Dick nodded. He looked dazed. It was necessary to have a safe word and a safe action in case either of them ever went too far.

“Then let me ask you again…” Jason grabbed one of Dick’s legs and held it up to spread the other wide open below him. He leaned to the side and kissed Dick’s inner thigh, before looking at his lover with a dark and lustful gaze. “Do you want me?”

Jason’s eyes fixed on the way Dick arched his back beautifully, groaning and nodding in agreement. His hips twitched, and his body was impatient for Jason to hurry up and have him. It was a sight Jason could look at for hours, but it would be such a crime to deny Dick’s body the affection it craved. It didn’t take too long for Jason to cave in as Dick mumbled soft pleas to his lover, coaxing Jason to do whatever he wants to him and the younger man obliged, of course. .

***** 

Jason was midway prepping Dick with his fingers, teasing Dick by carefully missing his sweet spot and yet very thoroughly stretching him. Long fingers coated with thick lube pushed deep and stretched wide, making Dick squirm with his toes curled on the soft mattress. If they had the time, Jason would play with Dick like this for hours, making a mess out of his lover, but he himself was feeling hot under the collar so their drawn out fun would need to wait for another day. 

“You’re really feeling it today,” stated Jason as his free hand gave Dick’s cock a few fast strokes. Dick was leaking pre-cum down its length. His hips twitched with every thrust and push of Jason’s fingers.

“Mgh-mm-“ The cloth muffled Dick’s cries and moans, and as words seemed to fail him. Jason could see how Dick was moving his body to seduce him, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t work; the tent in his pants made it all evident.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Jason stripped himself of his sweatpants and boxers. His cock was hard and heavy for the man lying beneath him. He could see Dick’s blown eyes locked on him hungrily and. Jason shivered from the intensity of the gaze.

With Jason’s cock lined up against the Dick’s puckered hole, Jason stopped in his movement just so he could catch the angry glare from Dick. Jason continued staying still and remained as smug as possible as he watched his helpless lover move back against him, Dick was trying to get any form of friction, but with a tighter grip on Dick’s hips, Jason rendered his lover motionless. No one was going anywhere unless Jason allowed it. He took a few moments to savour frustrated Dick’s expression – glossy eyes, redden cheeks, and a stretched mouth.

It was a mouth-watering view. Jason would have loved to savour it more, but Dick was sexually frustrated by now with his red cock leaking against his belly. Jason knew Dick got really piss, if he’d push far beyond that point. So, Jason put Dick out of his sexual misery, and thrusted deep in one go. Dick’s body jerked with the force, mewling out in desire as he spread his legs even wider. If Dick could have spoken right then, his words would have been a jumbled mess of ‘faster, harder, more and Jason’.

“Fuck!” cursed Jason as he sunk into the tight and warm heat. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he pulled out a little, only to thrust back in harder with precision into Dick’s prostate. When the older man below him thrashed momentarily, Jason knew he’d got that spot good.

“Good?” Jason let out a soft laugh as he watched Dick nod his head feverishly.

Jason kept at his pace, speeding up and going harder only when Dick started to become restless underneath him. Despite Dick being gagged, the other was still pretty loud with his muffled sounds. If someone could hear them, Jason didn’t care. He only thought about the tight heat engulfing his length with every thrust. They kept going; Jason would only slow down every time Dick was close to his release, effectively cutting the older man off from it. Then, he’d start going deep and hard again to work Dick up to his orgasm. An endless pleasure filled cycle with Dick sobbing underneath him from the heavy build-up.

“You’re beautiful, Dick. Fucking gorgeous.” Jason pinned Dick’s arms to the side of the bed, leaning forward to bite the other’s shoulder blade. His hips thrusted erratically against Dick, chasing his own orgasm. The sound of skin against skin was obscene, plus the squelching wetness every time Jason pulled out and pushed back in.

They went at it like they were animals in heat, until the floor below them rumbled slightly. Jason stilled while Dick groaned from the loss of pleasure again. Jason felt the floor rumble again below them, which only meant that the Cave doors had opened and closed

“Looks like Bats home from patrol,” whispered Jason to Dick as he licked his lips. Jason couldn’t hide his satisfaction when Dick’s eyes widened at the revelation. Jason didn’t give 

Dick time to process or to think of other scenarios as he tugged the cloth from Dick’s mouth, freeing the other to speak. took .

“J-ay… W-what are you planning-?” Dick gasped out in middle of catching his breath. 

“Be quiet.” That was all Jason said with a demanding tone before his fingers dug deep into Dick’s hips. He swiftly pulled out till only the tip of his cock remained, and then, he slammed back inside roughly.

“Ahhgh!” Needless to say, Dick screamed out with his back arched and toes curled. His eyes were blown from the sudden electrifying feeling in his veins. It was too much for him. He gasps out in short breaths, trying to compose himself and find the right words, but with Jason’s continuous thrusts and the dragging of his big cock against his prostate, Dick failed to speak and let the noises speak for themselves.

Jason was chasing his own orgasm, and he knew Dick was on the brink of his own. 

His lover was too loud, but Jason wasn’t stupid. He knew it would take time for Bruce and Damian to debrief and get out of their suits, before coming up from the cave. Alfred could end up hearing them, but Jason didn’t give a damn right now.

“Be quiet,” he repeated to Dick. Still, he knew how the older man couldn’t help himself. Dick was always a chatterbox, and the idea of someone hearing them having mind-blowing sex made Jason’s cock twitch in delight.

“Agh- nm- c-can’t! c-…. a.n’t stay qu-quiet- fu-ck! Harder! Harder! Jason- fuck please!” Dick broke in a matter of moments, and Jason smiled to himself.

“Someone is definitely going to walk in on us,” said Jason between gritted teeth. Almost on que, there was a rough knock on wood and Dick’s body jerked. Jason watched in pure fascination at Dick’s expression and body, reading his every move as he came. The way Dick’s gaze was worried for a split second, thinking someone walked in on them before the worriedness dissolved into pleasure as the idea of it must have added tenfold to his pleasure. Jason always knew it was one of Dick’s kink and if this is how the older man reacted to it, Jason planned on doing it more. 

White warm liquid spurts all over Dick’s chest as Jason also emptied his load inside him. Jason mumbled cusses as he felt tight walls squeezing and milking him out.   
Jason could see Dick worn out from the powerful orgasm, strung out and high on pleasure, but Jason wasn’t done with his fun yet. He composed himself quickly in mere seconds before speaking out. 

“Alfred?” 

Jason’s voice surprised and Dick followed Jason’s line of sight, expecting a very disappointed butler but all he saw was Pennyworth the cat sitting outside of the window. The animal jumping up on the balcony must have made the knocking sound. Dick quickly cast his gaze back to Jason who was now smirked like a sly fox.

“You bastard- you knew all along!” huffed out Dick, almost angry but mostly tired from his night and the sex.

“Is that how you thank me for giving you the best orgasm of your life?” Jason pulled out slowly, gently lying beside Dick before holding the older man in his arms in a warm embrace.

“You’re a bastard,” repeated Dick, and Jason chuckled lowly in his ear.

“The bastard you love.”

The duo shared another long meaningful kiss as the night came to an end.

*****

Light footsteps echoed through the hall, causing Alfred to look up from the tray in his arms. He saw the youngest Robin walking his way. “Is there anything I may assist you in, Master Damian?” Alfred asked politely.

“I heard that Grayson is in Todd’s room. I wish to speak with him.” The current Robin replied with no expression on his face but as he attempted to walk pass the butler, Alfred put his hand out to stop Damian in his tracks, which only earned him a deadly glare from the short boy.

“Master Richard is currently preoccupied with taking care of Master Jason, and you have just returned from patrol. I urge you to rest first. I am sure Master Richard will be staying the night, so any talk with him can wait until morning.” Alfred reasoned with him tactfully, knowing he’d need to be cautious when dealing with the youngest Wayne. 

Damian looked unfazed by the butler’s words, and Alfred had taken care of Bruce long enough to know that Damian was thinking of possible scenarios and reasons. Still, he glared Alfred for hindering his plans. 

“Is Todd being uncooperative in taking his medication again?” When the youngest Robin finally spoke up again, Alfred could see Damian eyeing the contents of the tray, noticing it hadn’t been touched by anyone yet.

“I’m afraid I didn’t manage to get his medication to him on time. Though, I have a feeling Master Jason will not require them for the time being.”   
Internally Alfred smiled at the younger man being skeptical of his words, just like his father. Alfred also knew how to coax Damian into fighting another day. 

“I believe Master Richard is still healing from his own wounds, it would be unwise to hold him up at this hour,” Alfred said in a softer tone, watching Damian’s shoulders drop a little before the younger man’s eyes gloss over with feelings for a mere second. 

“I shall take your word for it tonight.” Damian turned his back on the butler but not before shooting a look hinting to Alfred that he knew something else was going on behind the scene. Alfred left that for another day as he escorted the youngest Wayne back to the living space.

If they could all have another day to fight, another day to love, that would be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated haha :D


End file.
